disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Kid
First Kid is a 1996 Disney comedy film directed by David Mickey Evans and starring Sinbad and Brock Pierce. It was mostly filmed in Richmond, Virginia. Plot Sam Simms (Sinbad) is a Secret Service agent assigned by his superior (Robert Guillaume) to protect President Paul Davenport's (James Naughton) rebellious 13-year-old son Luke (Brock Pierce) after his behavior causes another agent Woods (Timothy Busfield) to be fired for mistreating Luke in front of media cameras. Simms sees this assignment as undesirable, but a possible stepping stone to protecting the President. He fails to connect with the boy at first, and Luke continues to misbehave, including an incident where he releases his pet snake into a White House party. After seeing Luke get beat up by the school bully Rob (Zachery Ty Bryan), Simms feels sorry for him - he had felt alone as a teenager, too - and they become friends. Simms, a former boxing champion, agrees to sneak Luke out against the wishes of the chief of security Morton (Art LaFleur) and teach him how to fight. Meanwhile, Luke agonizes over asking the cutest girl, Katie Warren, to the school dance, which he finally does successfully with Simms's help. On the night of the dance, a backpack is left outside of the White House and Luke is not allowed to go due to the security risk, even though his parents gave him permission. Simms pities him and, breaking the rules again, he takes him to the dance. There, the bully tries to attack Luke again while Simms is distracted, but this time Luke puts him down. After that, Secret Service agents bust the school dance and retrieve Luke. Simms is fired and not allowed to speak with Luke, who is crushed that his friend has apparently "abandoned" him. Luke, grounded and with a homing device attached to him, receives advice from an online friend on how to escape the White House and meet him at a local mall. Luke agrees, but it is revealed that his "friend" was in fact former agent Woods, who kidnaps him. When Luke goes missing, Simms is given another chance to protect him, and with the help of a friend he quickly tracks Luke to the mall. In a standoff, Woods says he was planning on returning Luke to the President so he could be a hero and get his job back, but now he wants to kill him instead. He blames Luke for making him lose his job, and even his wife. As other agents arrive, Simms takes a bullet in the arm that was intended for Luke and Woods is subdued by other arriving Secret Service agents. In the final scene of the film, Simms is offered Presidential duty which he declines in order to stay with Luke's biology teacher. Luke is relieved of his last punishment, and while playing street hockey with friends, hits the puck in Simms' forehead, ensuing a chase-off between Simms and Luke. This film would also turn out to be the final on screen appearance for Sonny Bono, who, at the time of the film's release, was serving in the U.S. House of Representatives. He plays himself as a Congressman who comes to the White House to visit the President. Simms bumps into him (literally) outside the Oval Office and fawns over him. Cast *Sinbad as Sam Simms *Brock Pierce as Luke Davenport *James Naughton as President Paul Davenport *Timothy Busfield as Agent Woods *Art LaFleur as Morton *Robert Guillaume as Wilkes *Lisa Eichorn as Linda Davenport *Blake Boyd as Dash *Erin Williby as Katie Warren *Zachery Ty Bryan as Rob *Bill Cobbs as Speet *Sonny Bono as Himself (cameo) *Sean "Oleus" Sullivan as Kid in shopping mall chase *Bill Clinton as Himself (cameo) Ratings *1 minute and 31 seconds were cut when the film was originally rated due to the hostage attack in the shopping mall. The BBFC felt that this and the sudden onslaught of violence were too heavy for 'PG'. In 2002, all cuts were waived for a 'PG' rating. Locations *The mall scenes were filmed at the Tysons Galleria in Tysons Corner, Virginia. *A few scenes were shot at St. Catherine's School in Richmond, Virginia. *The dance scene was shot at Harry F. Byrd Middle School in Richmond for the senators’ logo on the gym walls and floor. Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:1996 films Category:Films Category:First Kid Category:PG-rated films